Dragon Ball Z Team Training: Gohan's Scenario
by Aym Blast Blue
Summary: What would happened when Capri chooses Gohan, instead of Vegeta? Capri chose to be a Fighter Trainer in the world of fighters under the heaven. 6 rightful fighters are chosen from Capri. Who will be the rightful fighter for Capri? Adaption of Z-Max's Dragon Ball Z Team Training!
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

 **North Forest**

The battle takes place in North Forest. Goku and Vegeta are the only one there. Vegeta was standing in the left as Goku was standing in the right. "Come on, Vegeta, attack!" Goku shouted. "Why don't you go first, Kakarot?" asked Vegeta. "Alright, then, I'll go first!" Goku said, grinning in an anger way.

Goku starts yelling, but Vegeta attacked Goku, and missed. Goku was sent flying to avoid Vegeta, and went back forward a bit, and did a back flip twice. He charged right back at Vegeta as the background flashes white. All background turns black.

 **Unknown**

In the world which you are about to enter, you will embark on a grand adventure with you as the hero.

Speak to people and check things wherever you go, be in towns, roads, or caves. Gather information and hints from every source.

New path will open to you by helping people in need, overcoming challenges, and solving mysteries.

At time, you will be challenged by others and attacked by fighters.

Through your adventure, we hope that you will interact with all sorts of people and achieve personal growth. That is our biggest objective.

Let the adventure begin!

 **Unknown**

The background is white.

"Hello, there! Glad to meet you!" said an old man. "Welcome to the world of fighters! My name is Brief. People often refer to me a the Great Scientist. This world…" he summons out a fighter. "...is inhabited far and wide by beings called fighters. People generally use fighters for battling. As for myself… I also study capsule technology." The fighter was sent inside Brief's capsule.

"But first, tell me a little about yourself." He vanished fadely. "Now tell me. Are you a boy? Pr are you a girl?"

A girl appeared. "Let's begin with your name. What is it?"

"Capri," a girl spoked. "Right...So your name is Capri," said Brief. "Yes," Capri said. She vanished fadely, and a boy appeared. "This is my grandson," said Brief. " he's been your rival since you both were babies." he paused, "...Erm, what was his name now? Er, was it Mitch? That's right! I remember now! His name is Mitch!" Mitch vanished fadely as Capri appeared again.

"Capri! Your very own legend is about to unfold! A world of battles and adventures awaits! Let's go!"


	2. The Fighters Awaits?

**Chapter 1: The Fighters Awaits…?**

 **Bedroom**

Capri was in her bedroom. She was staring at the TV, and then head downstairs.

 **Living Room**

She talked to her mom. "...Right. All girls dream of traveling. It said so on TV," Capri's mom said. She exclaimed, "Oh, yes. Dr. Brief was looking for you." Capri went out of her house.

 **Mount Paozu**

It was a calm place in Mount Paozu. There was two houses that was the shape of a semi-sphere with a chimney on top. Capri went on ahead in the north, but… "Hey! Wait! Don't go out!" an old man voice spoked. "Huh?" exclaimed Capri. Dr. Brief appeared toward Capri. "It's unsafe! Fighters wander around this area!" Dr. Brief said. "You need a fighter to be safe over there. Come with me!" Dr. Brief lead Capri to his lab in the south.

 **Dr. Brief's Lab**

Dr. Brief stand behind the scroll wall full of information. Mitch was standing in the left. "Gramps! I'm fed up with waiting!" said Mitch. "Mitch? Let me think..." Dr. Brief muttered. "Oh, that's right, I told you to come! Just wait!"

He turns at Capri. "Here, Capri." he pointed at the three capsules on the table. "There are three fighters here. Haha! The fighters are held inside these Capsules. When I was young, i was a tough Fighter Trainer. But now, in my old age, I have only these three left. You can have one. Go on, choose!" "Hey! Gramps! No fair! What about me?" Mitch griped. "Just wait, Mitch," said Dr. Brief. "You can have one too!"

"Uh, Dr. Brief, who are the three fighters inside the Capsule?" Capri asked. "The first one is Goku, the second one is Gohan, and the third one is my son-in-law, Vegeta, and he's quite the skill!" laughed Dr. Brief.

Capri was thinking about the capsules with each fighters inside.

 **Capri's First Daydream**

 _"Goku, come out!" said Capri. She sent out Goku as he is in his fighting stance. "Goku, attack that Fighter!" "Yes, Capri!" Goku said. He punches toward the wild Fighters with an instant faint. "I still have more to train, Capri!" Goku was stretching._

 **Capri's Second Daydream**

 _"Go on, Gohan!" said Capri. She sent out a 16 years old Gohan as he is in similar fighting stance as his father Goku. "Gohan, use Punch!" "Ha!" Gohan yells. He punches the wild Fighters with an instant faint. "That feels good." Gohan's arms are on the back of his head._

 **Capri's Third Daydream**

 _"Go! Vegeta!" said Capri. She sent out the Saiyan prince named Vegeta as he is in his fighting stance. "Punch!" "I'll pulverize you!" Vegeta shouted. He punched the wild Fighters with an instant faint. "I'm ready for more to torture someone who's in my way!" Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest._

 **Reality**

Capri pick out the middle Capsule. "Hm! Gohan is your choice!" Dr. Brief exclaimed. "So, Capri, you're decided on the grand fighter Gohan?" "Hehe, yeah!" laughed Capri.

"This fighter is really quite powerful!" Dr. Brief said. Capri received Gohan from Brief! "Do you want to give a nickname to Gohan?" "I don't have any nicknames at all, please call me Gohan," laughed the young Saiyan, Son Gohan. Capri's eyes widened. "Whoa, how did you get out the capsule by yourself?" Capri exclaimed, at Gohan.

Mitch stand toward the first Capsule, and grabs it. "I'll take this one, then!" Mitch said. Mitch received Goku from Brief! Capri talked to Mitch. "My fighter looks a lot tougher than yours."

Capri talked to Dr. Brief. "If an enemy appeared, your fighter can battle it," said Dr. Brief. "With him at your side, you should be able to reach the next town."

Capri went out of Dr. Brief's lab, but… "Wait, Capri! Battle me with your fighter!" Mitch exclaimed. "Come on, I'll take you on!"

 **Battle begins.**

Rival Mitch would like to battle!

Rival Mitch sent out Goku! He threw the Capsule to sent out Goku, who was in level 5. "Son, let's spar together!" commented Goku.

"Go! Gohan!" Capri said. She sent out Gohan. "Let'sdo this, dad!" said Gohan.

"Oh, for Pete's sake...so pushy, as always," Dr. Brief grumbled, at Mitch. Dr. Brief stare at Capri. "Capri, you've never had a fighter battle before, huh?" "No," said Capri. "A fighter battle is when Trainers pit their fighters against each other," Dr. Brief explained. "The Trainer who makes the other Trainer's fighter faint by lowering their HP (Health Points) to "0," wins. But rather than talking about it, you'll learn more from experience. Try battling and see for yourself."

What will Gohan do? Capri check the Fighter.

"It's important to get to know your fighters totally. It's a list of your fighters, Capri. Open this to check the skills and moves of your fighters. You can also choose Fighter here if you want to use an item on one."

In the summary, Gohan's memo says variety of nature, or personality; depending on his stats. Met in Mount Paozu at Lv. 5. Next page, Gohan has six types of stats known as HP, Attack, Defense, Sp. Attack, Sp. Defense, and Speed. His ability is Inner Focus which prevent flinching.

Back in the Fighter battle, Gohan's only attack are Punch, power at 40, accuracy at 100, the foe is hit with a punch; and Guard, thunder protects himself, raising his Defense stats.

"Gohan, use Punch!" shouted Capri.

Gohan used Punch! Gohan punches Goku as he grunts in damage.

Foe Goku took damage!

"Inflicting damage on the foe is essential to win," Dr. Brief explained.

Foe Goku used Kaioken! "Kaioken!" Goku shouted. He start bellowing as his energy aura is red.

Goku's Attack rose!

Goku's Speed rose!

What will Gohan do?

Foe Goku used Kaioken! "Kaioken!" Goku shouted. He start bellowing as his energy aura is red.

Goku's Attack rose!

Goku's Speed rose!

"Gohan, use Punch!" shouted Capri.

Gohan used Punch! He punches Goku as he grunts in damage.

Foe Goku took damage!

What will Gohan do?

Foe Goku used Punch! He punches Gohan as he grunts in damage.

Gohan took damage!

"Gohan, use Punch!" shouted Capri.

Gohan used Punch! He punches Goku as he grunts in damage.

Foe Goku took damage!

What will Gohan do?

Foe Goku used Punch! He punches Gohan as he grunts in damage.

Gohan took damage!

"Gohan, use Punch!" shouted Capri.

Gohan used Punch! He punches Goku as he grunts in damage.

Foe Goku took damage! Goku groaned in pain!

Foe Goku fainted!

Gohan gained 69 Exp. Points!

Gohan grew to Lv. 6! He gained

"Oops! Sorry, dad! I didn't mean to hit you hard!" Gohan exclaimed.

Player defeated Rival Mitch!

"WHAT? Unbelievable? I picked the wrong fighter!" exclaimed Mitch.

Capri got 80 zenis for winning!

 **Battle ends.**

"Hm! Excellent!" said Mr. Brief. "If you win, you earn zenis, and your fighters grow! Battle other Trainers and make your fighters strong!"

 **Dr. Brief's Lab**

"Okay! I'll make my fighter battle to level him up!" Mitch said. "Capri! Gramps! Smell you later!" He went out of his grandfather's lab.

Capri talked to Dr. Brief. "Capri, train your fighter by making him battle," said Mr. Brief. "Make him the strongest warrior." "I won't let Gohan down even if he wander around himself!" Capri said.

"Ooh! That's the spirit!" laughed Dr. Brief. "Oh, I have a favor for you, Capri." "What is it?" Capri asked. "While you starts training your fighter at Route 1, can you go to the Mart to pick up my parcel at Aru Village?" said Dr. Brief. "That village is located in the north of Mount Paozu. I'll give you something that might help you advance your adventure if you deliver my parcel here in my lab."

"I won't forget!" Capri said. "For now, you should rest home," said Dr. Brief. "See you later, Dr. Brief!" Capri said. She went out Dr. Brief's Lab.

 **Mount Paozu**

Capri went straight back home at her house.

Capri's House Living Room

Capri talked to her mom. "Capri! You should take a quick rest," exclaimed Capri's mom.

 **Moments later…**

"Oh, good! You and your team are looking great! Take care now!" "Goku and I are just getting started!" Capri laughed.

The Capsule with Goku inside breaks easily. "Hey, what's going on here?" asked Gohan. "Aw, come on! Those Capsule you're hiding makes it harder to fix it as new!" Capri hollered, in stubbornness.

"So that's Gohan? For a young Saiyan like him, I bet you and Gohan get along easily," said Capri's mom. "Is this my mom's house?" Gohan asked. "I better go find my mom outside, she could be worry about me!" Gohan went outside with a concerned mood. "Is he like this?" exclaimed Capri's mom.

"Bye, mom, I better go after Gohan before he starts starts searching his mom everywhere!" Capri said. "Next time, you better treat Gohan as a proper fighter, honey!" said Capri's mom.

 **Mount Paozu**

Capri was following Gohan as he looks around to find his mom around the whole town. Several villagers are staring at Capri and Gohan. Some were puzzled and starts laughing. "That was awkward," a man said.

"Mom! Where are you?" asked Gohan. "What about me?" Capri asked. "You should be focusing me as a Fighter Trainer!"

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Preview**

Capri: Hey, it's Capri, still following Gohan, while he is looking for his mama somewhere!

Gohan (sighs, at Capri): Oh, well, my mom could be out of the house going to the city.

Capri (sighs): The training begins for Gohan. He will probably get to know me while we're at it. Meanwhile, I went to Aru Village to go to the Mart to pick up Dr. Brief's parcel.

Gohan: Why can't he get the parcel by himself? Of course he is old and all, and it's up to you to go get it for him.

Capri: Yeah, I guess so too. (at reader) See you later.

 **A/N:**

 **Hello, again, everyone! I'm AymNaruGeta! Here is another scenario when Capri chooses Gohan instead of Vegeta. The storyline remained the same except Vegeta's dialogue changes as Gohan's dialogue. Mitch choose Goku in this fic. I'll think of something with the humorous prince Vegeta the next two chapters.**

 **Please do to review anytime now before I leave Fanfiction forever. Don't lose one of your favorite pen pal! Please review, once again!**


	3. Training Advance

**Previously on Team Training...**

Capri was following Gohan as he looks around to find his mom around the whole town. Several villagers are staring at Capri and Gohan. Some were puzzled and starts laughing. "That was awkward," a man said.

"Mom! Where are you?" asked Gohan. "What about me?" Capri asked. "You should be focusing me as a Fighter Trainer!"

 **CH. 2: Training Advance**

 **Route 1**

Gohan was strolling as Capri followed him. "Gohan," Capri said. Gohan suddenly stares at Capri. "Oh, did you called my name?" asked Gohan. Capri stand toward Goku. "Yeah, I'm Capri, Ca-priee," Capri pronounced. "I'm the one who will trained you." "You trained me? That's silly!" laughed Gohan. "You don't know what Fighter Trainer is, do you?" Capri sighed. "Um, no," said Gohan.

Capri slapped her face, in grief. "Oh, my goodness, I guess you don't know," Capri sighed. "Well, what are you, and why do you want me to be my partner?" asked Gohan. "Well, you see, I'm a beginner," Capri explained, at Gohan. "You will be the one to protect me from other fighters in all grass up north while I trained you, and that's what Fighter Trainers are for." "So you hired me to protect you? I guess it's dangerous to go off alone without me," said Gohan. "But my mom is somewhere in the city, and she'll be really angry when I'm not home." He stroll away, but Capri quickly stand toward Gohan. "Gohan, you don't have a place to live, you should stay with me!" Capri said.

He was shocked by Capri's speed. "Gosh! You're fast for a kid! You could be like Vegeta!" exclaimed Gohan. "Who's Vegeta?" Capri said. "Vegeta's my dad's rival," said Gohan. "He's really cocky for his personality. Vegeta proves himself that he's the strongest Saiyan in the entire universe. He doesn't like humans to bother him." "Well, he sounds so arrogant," Capri said. "Unlike me, I'm partly a human," said Gohan. "We make a good friend although you're couple years younger than me."

Capri paused, and starts grinning. "Oh, please, it's wrong for me, I trained you as an young fella, and you're older," Capri scoffed. "You'll protect me from harm, that's why I choose you!" "That's right! From now on, I'll protect you even if I'm weak!" said Gohan.

"I make a fool out of myself acting like I'm a stalker!" Capri laughed. "Why don't I start training you so you can fight Goku again?" "Well, I guess I'll spar my own dad once again!" laughed Gohan, in a friendly voice. He walked toward the tall grass as a Fighter appeared out of nowhere.

 **Training begins.**

Bear Thief appeared! He was in level 2 (from the first series of Dragon Ball).

"Go! Gohan!" Capri shouted.

Gohan stand behind Capri. "Let's see if you can holler out mercy!" said Gohan.

What will Gohan do?

"Gohan, Punch!" Capri shouts.

Gohan used Punch! "Ha!" yelled Gohan. He punches the bear thief in the face as he bellowed in damage.

Bear Thief took damage!

Bear Thief used Blade! He attacked Gohan with his sword as he grunts in damage.

Gohan took damage!

What will Gohan do?

"Keep using Punch!" Capri shouted.

Gohan used Punch! He punches the bear thief in the face as he bellowed in damage.

Bear Thief took damage! The bear thief groaned in pain.

Bear Thief fainted!

Gohan gained 15 Exp. Points!

 **Training ends.**

 **Route 1**

Capri talked to the man with the red apron. "Hi! I work at the Mart," a Mart clerk said. "It's part of a convenient chain selling all sorts of items. Please, visit us in Aru Village. I know, I'll give you a sample. Here you go!" He gives Capri an edible food that looks like a rice ball with seaweed. Obtain the Onigiri! Capri put the Onigiri (a rice ball with seaweed under it, and it has meat or vegetables inside) in the Bag's Items Pocket.

Capri with Gohan went into a tall grass and saw another bear thief in level 3.

 **Training begins.**

Bear Thief appeared.

"Let's go, Gohan!" said Capri. Gohan stand behind Capri. "Here we go again,I guess?" Gohan sighed. He punches the bear thief once, and the bear thief attacked Gohan with his sword. Then again, Gohan punches the bear thief again as the bear thief groaned in pain.

Bear Thief fainted!

Goku gained 23 Exp. Points! "Pretty weak for a bear."

Goku grew to Lv. 7! He gained +2 HP and +1 Attack, Defense, Sp. Attack, Sp. Defense, and Speed.

 **Training ends.**

 **Route 1**

Capri continued to the north of route 1 as she and Gohan went straight north to reach to Aru Village.

 **Aru Village**

It was a normal place in Aru Village, the Mother Nature of Modern.

Capri went to a huge building called the Heal Center, Heal Your Fighters! "You better rest up, Gohan, or you'll be easily tired!" said Capri. "Sure, I'm exhausted!" Gohan said. "I'll be fine in no time!"

Capri and Goku went inside the Heal Center.

 **Heal Center**

Capri stand toward the counter, behind the counter was a nurse. "Welcome to our Heal Center!" the nurse greeted. "Would you like me to heal your fighter back to perfect health?"

"Yes, please!" said Capri. Gohan easily went inside his new Capsule. Capri gives the capsule inside Gohan to the nurse. "Okay, I'll take your fighter for a few seconds," the nurse said. The nurse return the capsule inside Gohan and return the capsule to Capri. "Thank you for waiting. We restored your team to full health." The nurse bowed. "We hope to see you again!"

"Gohan, come on out again!" said Capri. She threw the capsule as Gohan comes out. "Much better!" Gohan said, stretching his arms. "I wonder how you can stay fit for a Saiyan," said Capri.

Capri talked to the boy with the yellow cap. "Heal Center heal your tired, hurt, or fainter fighters," the boy said. "They make all Fighters completely healthy."

Capri talked to the guy in green. "There's a Heal Center in every town ahead," said the guy. "They charge no money, so don't be shy about healing fighters."

Capri talked to the old man in suit. "Please feel free to use that PC in the corner," the old man said. "The receptionist told me so. It's so kind of her!"

Capri and Gohan went out of the Heal Center.

 **Aru Village**

Capri and Gohan went to the east of Aru Village to go to the Mart.

 **Mart**

Capri and Gohan just went inside the Mart. "Hey! You came from Mount Paozu?" asked the Mart clerk. "Yes," Capri replied. Capri stand toward the Mart clerk. "You know Dr. Brief, right?" asked the Mart clerk. Capri shook her head. "His order came in. Can I get you to take it to him?"

Capri received Brief's Parcel from the Mart clerk. "Oh!" Capri exclaimed.

 ***Flashbacks***

" _Oh, I have a favor for you, Capri," said Dr. Brief. "What is it?" Capri asked. "While you starts training your fighter at Route 1, can you go to the Mart to pick up my parcel at Aru Village? That village is located in the north of Mount Paozu. I'll give you something that might help you advance your adventure if you deliver my parcel here in my lab," said Dr. Brief._

 ***Flashback ends***

Capri put the Parcel in the Key Item Pocket. Capri talked to the Mart clerk. "Okay, thanks! Please say hi to Dr. Brief for me, too," the Mart clerk said. Capri went out of the Mart.

 **Aru Village**

Capri with Gohan went south of Aru Village to head back to Mount Paozu.

 **Route 1**

Capri walked through the tall grass. The same bear thief appeared in front of Capri in level 3.

 **Training begins.**

Bear Thief appeared!

"Go! Gohan!" shouted Capri.

Gohan stand behind Capri. "How did you get rest up fast?" Gohan exclaimed.

What will Gohan do?

"Goku, Punch!" shouted Capri.

Goku used Punch! "Hyah!" Gohan shouted. He punches the bear thief in the stomach as the bear thief bellows in damage.

Bear Thief took damage!

Bear Thief used Blade! He attacked Gohan with his sword as he grunts in damage.

Gohan took damage!

What will Gohan do?

"Keep using Punch!" Capri shouted.

Gohan used Punch! He punches the bear thief in the face as he bellowed in damage.

Bear Thief took damage! The bear thief groaned in pain.

Bear Thief fainted!

Gohan gained 23 Exp. Points!

 **Training ends.**

 **Route 1**

Capri and Goku safely head south to Mount Paozu, and went straight to Dr. Brief's lab.

 **Dr. Brief's Lab**

Capri talked to Dr. Brief. "Oh, Capri! How is my old Fighter?" Dr. Brief asked. Dr. Brief stares at Gohan. "Well he seems to be more and more strong! You must be talented as a Fighter Trainer."

"Dr. Brief, I have this box from the Mart, is this the parcel you asked for?" asked Capri. "What's that? You have something for me?" Dr. Brief asked. Capri delivered the Parcel to Dr. Brief. "Ah! It's the custom capsule! I had it in order! Thank you!"

"Gramps!" said a boy. Mitch appeared coming inside. "I almost forgot! What did you call me for?" Dr. Brief exclaimed. "Oh, yes! I have a request for you two." "What is it?" asked Capri. Dr. Brief stand next to the two advance technologies. "On the desk, there is my invention, the Scouter! It automatically records data on Fighter you've seen or caught. It's a high-tech encyclopedia! Capri and Mitch. Take these." He grabs two scouters. Capri received the Scouter from Dr. Brief.

"You can't get detailed data on Fighters by just seeing them. You must catch them to obtain completed data. So here are some tools for catching fighters." Capri five Capsules. Capri put the Capsules in the Capsule Pocket. When a fighter appears, it's fair game. Just throw a capsule at him and try to catch them! It won't always work, however. A healthy fighter can escape. You have to be lucky! To make a complete guide in all the fighters in the world…

That was my dream! But, I'm too old. So, I want you to fulfill my dream for me. Get moving, you two. This is a great undertaking, so be brave!" "Alright, Gramps! Leave it to me! Leave it all to me!" cheered Mitch.

He stare at Capri. "Capri, I hate to say it, but you won't be necessary for this. I know! I'll borrow a Town Map from my sis! I'll tell her not to lend you one, Capri! Hahaha! Don't bother coming around to my place after this!" He walked away.

Capri talked to Dr. Brief again. "Fighters around the world wait for being trained by you, Capri!" Dr. Brief said. "Well, I bet everyone else is waiting for me too!" laughed Gohan. Capri and Gohan went out of Dr. Brief's lab.

 **Mount Paozu**

Capri and Gohan went to the house next door to her house.

 **Mitch's House**

Capri talked to a girl. "Grandpa asked you to run an errand?" a girl named Celeste asked. "Gee, that's lazy of him. Here, this will help you." Celeste grabs a paper full of maps and gives it to Capri.

Capri receive a Town Map from Celeste!

Capri put the Town Map in the Key Items Pocket.

Capri talked to Celeste again. "You can use the Town Map to find out where you are, or check the names of places."

Capri and Gohan went out of Mitch's house.

 **Mount Paozu**

Capri and Gohan went inside Capri's house to rest.

 **Moments later...**

Capri and Gohan went north to Route 1.

 **Route 1**

They went north, but the same Saibamen appear.

 **Training begins.**

Saibamen appeared!

"Go! Gohan!" said Capri. Gohan stand behind Capri.

What will Gohan do?

"Gohan, use Punch!"

Gohan used Punch! He punches the Saibamen as he bellowed in damage.

Saibamen took damage!

Saibamen used Leer! It frightened Gohan with it hiss.

Gohan's Attack fell!

What will Gohan do?

Capri opened her Bag and pulls out one Capsule.

Capri used Capsule! Capri threw one Capsule at Saibamen.

The capsule shakes three times.

"Gotcha! Saibamen was caught!"

Saibamen's data was added to the Scouter.

 **Scouter**

No. 024 Saibamen

Seed Fighter

Height: 4'03"

Weight: 77.2 lbs.

Info: This little creature is the result of a strange seed sown in the ground. It can project acid by opening its skull.

 **Training ends.**

 **Route 1**

Capri and Gohan continued north, but another bear thief appeared.

 **Training begins.**

Bear Thief appeared!

"Go! Goku!" shouted Capri.

Capri stand behind Goku. "Back again?" Gohan asked.

What will Gohan do?

"Punch!" shouted Capri.

Gohan used Punch! He punches the bear thief as it hissed in damage.

Bear Thief took damage!

Bear Thief used Blade! He attacked Gohan with his sword as he grunts in damage.

Gohan took damage!

What will Goku do?

Capri opened her Bag and pulls out one Capsule.

Capri used Capsule! Capri threw one Capsule at Bear Thief.

The capsule shakes three times.

"Gotcha! Bear Thief was caught!"

Bear Thief's data was added to the Scouter.

 **Scouter**

No 016 Bear Thief

Mercenary Fighter

Height: 8'06"

Weight: 606.3 lbs.

Info: This bandit steals the stuff of weak people. You better not cross his path.

 **Training ends.**

 **Route 1**

"This may be the only two enemies you caught in this route," Gohan said, at Capri. "Not until there's more fighters elsewhere," said Capri. "There's more?" Gohan asked. Capri starts grinning from Gohan's question. Capri is looking forward to find more fighters other than the Saibamen and the bear thief.

A midget man with the flame hairstyle suddenly appeared behind Gohan, hovering. "Gohan, I have something to tell you," said a man, in a gruffly voice. Gohan and Capri stare at a recognizable prince in shock.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. The Prince With An Absolute Instinct

**Sorry, I screwed up this chapter after uploading it months ago. Here's the actual chapter 3 of Gohan's Scenario. -SSGSS Aym**

 **Previously on Team Training...  
** _  
"This may be the only two enemies you caught in this route," Gohan said, at Capri. "Not until there's more fighters elsewhere," said Capri. "There's more?" Gohan asked. Capri starts grinning from Gohan's question. Capri is looking forward to find more fighters other than the Saibamen and the bear thief._

 _A midget man with the flame hairstyle suddenly appeared behind Gohan, hovering. "Gohan, I have something to tell you," said a man, in a gruffly voice. Gohan and Capri stare at a recognizable prince in shock._

 **CH. 3: The Prince With An Absolute Instinct**

"Vegeta…" Gohan laughed. He put one of his hands on his hip. "What 's up with you coming here to see me? And how's my dad?"

"I'm here to warn you where your father is along with the human named Mitch," said Vegeta, smirking. "Who's the girl next you?" "My name's Capri, I just start my adventure moments ago," Capri said.

"I"m Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans," said Vegeta. "What kind of prince appeared out of nowhere to warn us about Mitch?" asked Capri. "I thought you would be living in a castle wearing formal suit." Vegeta starts growling. "I am more to warn you about the Earthling you fought! What I want from you is respect!" barked Vegeta. "This is why I don't choose you in first place," Capri sighed.

"Excuse me? You would bow to me if you choose me to protect you!" exclaimed Vegeta. "No, you would be bowing to me since I'll be the one to train you!" Capri shouted.

"That's right! I would have been chosen instead of that brat you trained, but no!" shouted Vegeta. "You spent time with "Goku's" son without putting the relationship between the both of you! You made Gohan stronger than me!" Vegeta calmed down. "Because of that, I'll be watching you train the brat until you battle Mitch again in Route 22."

"Wait, is he training here?" asked Capri. "He seems to be looking around the Dragon League in northwest," Vegeta said. "The earthling named Krillin and Yamcha is somewhere located there as well." He stares at Gohan. "Don't get too overwhelm, Gohan, or your opponents will underestimated you."

"I don't know what's going to happen to them without me, Vegeta," said Gohan. "I was hoping to battle you, but Capri can make me!" "You battle me? Ha! Don't get me wrong, kid, you will be fighting your father next before you fight me," Vegeta said. "We'll meet again whenever you're not slacking off a second."

Vegeta hovers in the air.

"He's something other than a prince, right? Vegeta can be kinda mean to me sometime, yet he is super confidence," said Capri. "Let's go to the Heal Center to get rest." Capri and Gohan went north to go to Aru Village.

 **Aru Village**

They went inside the Heal Center. After healing Gohan from the Heal Center, they went west of the village.

 **Route 22**

Capri with Gohan behind her move around the tall grass until a new fighter appeared.

 **Training begins.  
**  
Krillin appeared! "Hey, Gohan!" Krillin greeted.

"Go! Gohan!" Capri stand behind Gohan. "Hey, Krillin, why don't we start training together?" Gohan asked. "Well, it looks like I'm giving my shot to you!" said Krillin.

What will Gohan do?

"Gohan, Punch!" Capri shouted.

Gohan used Punch! "Can you evade this?" asked Gohan. He punches Krillin as he exclaimed in damage.

Krillin took damage!

Krillin used Karate Chop! "Hyah!" Krillin yells. He use a karate chop on Gohan as he grunts in damage.

Gohan took damage!

What will Gohan do?

Capri opened her bag to pull out a capsule.

Capri used Capsule! She used one Capsule to throw it at Krillin. The capsule shakes 3 times.

"Gotcha! Krillin was caught!" exclaimed Capri.

Krillin's data was added to the Scouter.

 **Scouter**

Scouter reads:

No 012 Krillin

Monk Fighter

Height: 5'00"

Weight: 94.8 lbs.

Info: He's a pupil of Master Roshi. His courage and his faith to his allies make his strength.

 **Training ends.**

 **Route 22**

Capri and Gohan quickly went back east to Aru Village to go to the Heal Center to heal Krillin completely.

 **Moments later…**

Capri went straight to the Mart to buy 5 Onigiris and 6 Capsule for the future.

Capri return to Route 22 to search more fighters.

 **Route 22**

Capri along with Gohan search for another fighter. "Vegeta says that Yamcha is here, right?" "Yes, I'm sure Yamcha is around somewhere," Gohan said.

 **Battle begins.**

Yamcha appeared! "Well, kid, what's your name?" asked Yamcha. "I'm Capri," Capri said. "Anyways, go! Gohan!" Capri stand behind Gohan. "Yamcha, I knew you were training around here!" laughed Gohan.

What will Gohan do?

"Gohan, use Punch!" Capri shouted.

Gohan used Punch! He punches Yamcha as he exclaimed in damage.

Yamcha took damage!

Yamcha used Kick! "How's this a kick?" asked Yamcha. He kicked Gohan as he grunts in damage.

Gohan took damage!

What will Gohan do?

Capri opened her bag to pull out a capsule.

Capri used Capsule! She used one Capsule to throw it at Yamcha. The capsule shakes 3 times.

"Gotcha! Yamcha was caught!" exclaimed Capri.

Yamcha's data was added to the Scouter.

 **Scouter**

Scouter reads:

No. 013 Yamcha  
Human Fighter  
Height: 5'11"

Weight: 172.0 lbs.

Info: Before being a pupil to Master Roshi, he was abandon. His techniques improved thanks to the training of his master.

 **Training ends.**

 **Route 22**

"Capri?" Krillin said. "Yeah?" said Capri. "Are you also going to train Yamcha too?" Krillin asked. "I think you're better enough without Yamcha," said Capri. "Besides, having fighters all the same can be kinda boring." "No wonder you're with Gohan," Krillin said. "He's the first fighter I had before I caught you," said Capri, at Krillin. "I think I'll give you more chance to fight." "Well, Yamcha maybe kinda one of the strongest human who can fight, but I'm batter than him," Krillin said. The bear thief from Capri's party suddenly found one item. He founded another Chery Berry as Capri takes it from the bear thief. "Thanks again, bear thief," said Capri. Capri with Krillin and Gohan went back east to the Heal Center.

 **Heal Center**

After healing all fighters from Capri's party, Capri stand toward the PC. She choose Deposit Fighters, and stores Yamcha in Box 1, and exit the box operations. Capri log off the PC. She went out of the Heal Center along with Krillin and Gohan.

 **Aru Village**

Capri, Krillin, and Gohan went south of the village to train Krillin in Route 1.

 **Route 1**

Capri switches Gohan to Krillin to lead the party. They went to the tall grass until a fighter appeared.

Krillin's Opponents List

Bear Thief (Lv. 3), gained 23 Exp

"Phew! I better eat before I push myself harder," Krillin panted. Capri opened her Bag to pull out one Onigiri, and give it to Krillin.

Onigiri was used on Krillin. Krillin's HP was restored by 12 point(s). "All right! I can fight healthy!" Capri close up her Bag and continued training Krillin.

Saibamen (Lv. 3), gained 23 Exp, grew to Lv. 4 gaining +2 HP and +1 Attack, Defense, Sp. Attack, Sp. Defense, and Speed

Bear Thief (Lv. 3), gained 23 Exp

Bear Thief (Lv. 3), switching with Gohan, each gained 11 Exp, healing

Saibamen (Lv. 3), gained 23 Exp, grew to Lv. 5 and gaining +2 HP and Sp. Attack, and +1 Attack, Defense, Sp. Defense, and Speed; learned Slurred Fist/Drunken Fist

Saibamen (Lv. 3), gained 23 Exp

Bear Thief (Lv. 2), gained 15 Exp

Bear Thief (Lv. 3), gained 23 Exp, healing

Saibamen (Lv. 3), gained 23 Exp

Saibamen (Lv. 4), gained 31 Exp, grew to Lv. 6 gaining +2 HP and Sp. Defense, and +1 Attack, Defense, and Sp. Attack

Saibamen (Lv. 3), gained 23 Exp

Saibamen (Lv. 3), gained 23 Exp

Bear Thief (Lv. 2), gained 15 Exp

Bear Thief (Lv. 4), gained 31 Exp

Capri opened her Bag to pull out one Onigiri, and give it to Krillin.

Onigiri was used on Krillin. Krillin's HP was restored by 12 point(s).

Bear Thief (Lv. 3), gained 23 Exp, grew to Lv. 7 gaining +2 HP and Speed, and +1 Attack, Defense, Sp. Attack, and Sp. Defense, healing

Saibamen (Lv. 3), gained 23 Exp

Bear Thief (Lv. 3), gained 23 Exp

Bear Thief (Lv. 3), gained 23 Exp

Saibamen (Lv. 2), gained 15 Exp

Saibamen (Lv. 3), gained 23 Exp

Saibamen (Lv. 3), gained 23 Exp

Bear Thief (Lv. 3), gained 23 Exp, grew to Lv. 8 gaining +2 HP and +1 Attack, Defense, Sp. Attack, Sp. Def, and Speed; Learned Zanzoken, or the Afterimage

After training Krillin, Capri switches Krillin to Gohan to lead the party to train on the tall grass.

Gohan's Opponents List

Bear Thief (Lv. 3), gained 23 Exp

Saibamen (Lv. 3), gained 23 Exp

Bear Thief (Lv. 3), gained 23 Exp; grew to level 8 (gained +1 HP, Attack, and Sp. Attack; +2 Defense, Sp. Def., and Speed), learned Masenko (An energy waves learned by Piccolo), healing

Bear Thief (Lv. 2), gained 15 Exp

Bear Thief (Lv. 3), gained 23 Exp

Saibamen (Lv. 3), gained 23 Exp

Saibamen (Lv. 3), gained 23 Exp

Saibamen (Lv. 3), gained 23 Exp, grew to level 9 (gained +2 HP and Attack; +1 Defense, Sp. Attack, Sp. Defense, and Speed)

The training has finally completed for the fighters Capri trained. She went back east to Aru Village to heal her fighters, stored Bear Thief and Saibamen in the PC and placed the Persimon Berryin her Bag, and then to the route where she capture Krillin and Yamcha.

"Looks like we're ready to fight my dad again," Gohan said. "I haven't seen Goku in a while, where is he?" asked Krillin. "Goku's with Mitch, but Mitch seems to be nowhere here," Capri said. Gohan out his index and middle finger on his forehead to feel Goku's energy level. "My dad is in the west of this route, and Mitch could be heading there too!" said Gohan. "Good eye, Gohan!" Capri said. Capri switch Gohan to Krillin again to lead the party.

Mitch appeared walking toward Capri. "Hey! Capri!" greeted Mitch. "Mitch, I was looking for you!" Capri exclaimed. "You're off to the Dragon League? Forget about it!" said Mitch. "You probably don't have any Badges, do you? The guard won't let you through without it."

"So I'm in another league instead," Gohan said. "Right, Gohan," said Capri. "By the way, did your fighters get any stronger?" Mitch asked.  
 **  
Battle begins.**

Rival Mitch would like to battle!

Rival Mitch sent out Bear Thief! He threw the capsule to sent out the bear thief in level 9.

"Go! Krillin!" shouted Capri. Capri stand behind Krillin.

What will Krillin do?

"Use Karate Chop, Krillin!"

Yamcha used Karate Chop! Krillin karate chop the bear thief as the bear thief groans in damage.

Foe Bear Thief took damage!

Foe Bear Thief used Blade! "You're in my way!" the bear thief shouted. He attacked Krillin with his sword as he exclaimed in damage.

Krillin took damage!

What will Krillin do?

"Keep using Karate Chop!" shouted Capri.

Krillin used Karate Chop! "Here we go again!" Krillin shouted. Krillin karate chop the bear thief as the bear thief groans in damage.

Foe Bear Thief took damage!

Foe Bear Thief used Blade! He battle cry as he attacked Krillin with his sword as Krillin exclaimed in damage.

Krillin took damage!

What will Yamcha do?

"Krillin, use Karate Chop again!" shouted Capri.

Krillin used Karate Chop! Krillin karate chop the bear thief as the bear thief groans in damage.

Foe Bear Thief took damage!

The bear thief bellows in pain.

Foe Bear Thief fainted!

Krillin gained 105 Exp. Points!

"Krillin, good! Come back!" Capri sent Krillin inside his Capsule as she sent out Gohan. "Go! Gohan!" "I'll give all my best!" Gohan said.

Rival Mitch sent out Goku! He threw the capsule to sent out Goku. He is currently in level 9.

What will Gohan do?

"Use Punch!" shouted Capri.

Gohan used Punch! "I'm ready for you, dad!" yelled Gohan. He punches his father as Goku grunts in damage.

Foe Goku took damage!

Foe Goku used Kaioken! "Kaioken!" Goku yelled. He bellow as his aura turns red.

Foe Goku's Attack rose!

Foe Goku's Speed rose!

What will Gohan do?

Foe Goku used Kaioken! "Kaioken!" Goku yelled. He bellow as his aura turns red.

Foe Goku's Attack rose!

Foe Goku's Speed rose!

"Gohan, use Punch!" Capri shouted.

Gohan used Punch! Gohan punches Goku again as he grunts in damage.

Foe Goku took damage!

A critical hit!

What will Gohan do?

Foe Goku used Kaioken Rush! Goku's energy increases, as he rushes toward Gohan as Gohan yells in damage.

Gohan took damage!

"Gohan, last shot! Use Punch!" shouted Capri.

Gohan used Punch! "This is what you wish for, dad! Take this!" Gohan shouts. He punches Goku as he grunts in damage.

Foe Goku took damage! Goku groans in pain. "Nice one, Gohan, you packed up a punch," groaned Goku.

Foe Goku fainted!

Gohan gained 124 Exp. Points!

Player defeated Rival Mitch!

"Awww! You just lucked out!" Mitch groaned.

Capri got 144 zenis for winning!

Battle ends.

 **Route 22**

"I heard the Dragon League is crawling with tough Trainers. I have to figure out how to get past them." "You're not the only one to think about it, Mitch," said Capri. "We also need to collect more Fighters in the wild too." "Well, then, you should quit dawdling and get a move on!" Mitch walked east of Route 22.

Gohan's stomach growls. Gohan grabs his stomach. "Hahahahaha, all the battling with Mitch would make you starve easily, Gohan?" laughed Capri. "Ah, yeah, I guess so," Goku asked. "Hopefully, you would have food for me."  
Capri and grabs one Onigiri to Gohan, and gives it to him. "Here you go," said Capri. "Rice ball! My favorite!" Gohan said, in a cheerful voice. He eats the Onigiri. "That sure hits the heck of the spot!" Gohan and Capri starts laughing.

 **Route 2**

Later, after healing everyone from Capri's party, Capri and Gohan with Krillin and the bear thief that was training moments ago, went north of Aru Village to go to Route 2. This route is a plain route without no tall grass, yet a small tree appeared blocking a secret path in the narrow right. But, save the secret path later for now. Instead, Capri and Goku went ahead to go through the north gates upward.

 **North Gates to North Forest**

"Hey, you!" a woman called. "Huh?" exclaimed Capri. Capri talked to a woman next to the glass table. "Are you going to North Forest? It's a natural maze in there," a woman said. "Be careful you don't get lost."

"So, North Forest? I remember dad told me he spar with Vegeta there," said Gohan. Capri with Gohan went out north to go to the North Forest. A girl stares at Capri and Gohan walking north. "Is that funny looking man training that girl, or is she training him? I'm really confused," a girl puzzled.

 **North Forest**

"So this is the North Forest," said Capri. "Uh-huh," Gohan said, grinning.

Looks like Capri and her fighter friend Gohan, who is not completely close as friends along with Krillin goes on a dangerous adventure to the North Forest! Will they survive out of North Forest? The survival continue next time!

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. More Fighters to Collect

**Both scenario of Goku and Gohan of Team Training is back! Vegeta's scenario continued after both Goku and Gohan's scenario have the eighth chapter complete, which was a long way to go! Please enjoy! -SSGSS Aym**

 **Previously on Team Training...**

 _"So this is the North Forest," said Capri. "Uh-huh," Gohan said, grinning._

 _Looks like Capri and her fighter friend Gohan, who is not completely close as friends along with Krillin goes on a dangerous adventure to the North Forest! Will they survive out of North Forest?_

 **CH. 4: More Fighters to Collect**

Bear Thief's Item Held List (from earlier)

PP Up

Rawset Berry

 **North Forest**

Capri senses something in her east senses. "Hey, I think I saw some item that was lying on the tall grass!" exclaimed Capri. "You know you can return it back to the owner, Capri," Gohan said. "Hey, what's lost it's lost, Gohan," said Capri. "Well, you're the boss," Gohan sighed.

Capri with Goku went toward the tall grass next to an item capsule, but a fighter is in the way.

 **Training begins.**

Piccolo appeared! "What brings you here, child?" asked Piccolo.

"Go! Gohan!" Capri shouted. Capri stand behind Gohan. "Piccolo, what are you out here in the forest?" asked Gohan. "Let's spar just like my dad spar with Vegeta!"

"I once saw them spar moments ago, then let's do it," Piccolo said. " _(Piccolo, you better take it easy…)_ " Krillin thoughts, who is inside one of Capri's capsules.

What will Gohan do?

"Gohan, use Punch!" shouted Capri.

Goku used Punch! He punches Piccolo as he grunts in damage.

Piccolo took damage!

Piccolo used Kick! "Yah!" yells Piccolo. He kicked Gohan as he grunts in damage.

Gohan took damage!

What will Gohan do?

"Gohan, use Punch again!" shouted Capri.

Gohan used Punch! He punches Piccolo again as he grunts in damage.

Piccolo took damage! It looks like Piccolo barely have his HP left.

Piccolo used Kick! "Yah!" yells Piccolo. He kicked Gohan as he grunts in damage.

Gohan took damage!

"You work in progress, Gohan," Piccolo huffed. "You too, Piccolo," Gohan said. "Just like what you taught me the first time."

While the chatter goes on between the half Saiyan and the Namekian, Capri opened her Bag again. She pulls out a Capsule.

Capri used Capsule! She threw one Capsule at Piccolo. The capsule tilted three times.

"Gotcha! Piccolo was caught!" cheered Capri.

Piccolo's data was added to the Scouter.

 **Scouter**

No. 010

Piccolo

Namekian Fighter

Height: 6'03''

Weight: 198.4 lbs.

Info: He's a fighter from Planet Namek. He can heal himself and regenerate body parts instantly.

 **Training ends.**

 **North Forest**

Capri picked up an item Capsule.

Capri found one Onigiri!

Capri put away the Onigiri in the Items Pocket.

"Hey, Piccolo, since you're hurt, you should eat Onigiri," she said. "Are you kidding me? I don't eat anything!" shouted Piccolo, in stubbornness as his eyes widened. "Namekians like me only drink any flavorless beverage!"

Gohan spoke to Capri, "Piccolo drinks nothing but water, Capri. I never see him eat, but I lent a senzu bean to Piccolo one time." "What, Gohan?! It's your fault I eat senzu bean you lent me!" shouted Piccolo, at Gohan.

"Guys, break it down, we don't want any of this argument," Capri said, shoving between Gohan and Piccolo. "And Piccolo, since I captured you, I'll make you stronger if you listen to me. Since you only drink water, I'll go back to the Heal Center to heal you." "If that's not the way to make it worse, then do so," said Piccolo.

Capri went out of the tall grass from the east side of the forest, but the fat demon named Tambourine appeared in front of her. "Hehehe, how are you last day to live?" Tambourine asked. Capri screams in fear. "I'll catch you up later, all right?" asked Gohan. Capri got away safely from Tambourine.

Goku and Capri with Piccolo and Yamcha who is inside one of the Capsule, hurried back to Aru Village to her fighters from the Heal Center.

 **Moments later…**

 **North Forest**

Capri return back to the North Forest. She switch Gohan to Piccolo to lead Capri's party. Capri went north of the forest until another fighter appeared.

 **Training begins.**

Drum appeared!

"Go! Piccolo!" Capri shouted. Capri stand behind Piccolo.

What will Piccolo do?

"Piccolo, use Punch!" Capri shouts.

Piccolo used Punch! Piccolo punches Drum as he grunts in damage.

Drum took damage!

It's super effective!

Drum used Punch! He punches Piccolo as he grunts in damage.

Piccolo took damage!

What will Piccolo do?

Capri opened her Bag again. She pulls out a Capsule.

Capri used Capsule! She threw one Capsule at Drum. The capsule tilted three times.

"Gotcha! Drum was caught!" Drum's data was added to the Scouter.

 **Scouter**

No. 021

Drum

Demon Fighter

Height: 5'07''

Weight: 242.5 lbs.

Info: This green is a child of King Piccolo. He's a soldier of evil.

 **Training ends.**

 **North Forest**

Capri with Piccolo and Goku walked around the tall grass until another demon appeared.

 **Training begins.**

Tambourine appeared.

"Go! Piccolo!" Piccolo stand behind Capri.

What will Piccolo do?

"Piccolo, use Punch!"

Piccolo used Punch! Piccolo punches Tambourine as he grunts in damage.

Tambourine took damage!

It's super effective!

Tambourine used Punch! He punches Piccolo as he grunts in damage.

Piccolo took damage!

What will Piccolo do?

Capri opened her Bag. She pulls out a Capsule.

Capri used Capsule! She threw one Capsule at Tambourine. The capsule tilted three times.

"Gotcha! Tambourine was caught!" Tambourine's data was added to the Scouter.

 **Scouter**

No. 022

Tambourine

Demon Fighter

Height: 5'11''

Weight: 176.4 lbs.

Info: He's a cruel henchman of King Piccolo. If he want something, he doesn't hesitate to kill innocent people.

 **Training ends.**

 **North Forest**

"That's it, that's all the fighters I found in this forest!"

"You're going to train most of us?" asked Gohan. "No, I'm only catching them to get some info from the Scouter," Capri said. "It's not like I had to train every one of you on Earth, but that'll take forever to happen. Anyway, let's get out of here again." They are coming back to the North Forest, for a second attempt to survive the other side of the forest, next time on Team Training!

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
